1. Field
The following description relates to a communication service, and more particularly, to a method of providing a location-based service using location information of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A social network service (SNS) is a participatory service which provides a user with a networking environment in which the user can build an online social network. Examples of SNS include FACEBOOK®, MYSPACE®, TWITTER®, LINKEDIN®, and the like.
Recently, SNSs are being provided in a mobile communications system. An example is a location-based SNS to provide a mobile terminal with information about other mobile terminals based on a current location of the mobile terminals. For example, the location-based SNS provides a user of a mobile terminal with information about locations and statuses of other mobile terminals which are currently receiving the same SNS, thereby establishing an environment under which users using the same SNS can interact with each other.
However, in conventional location-based SNSs, because a user interface of a mobile terminal shows information about other mobile terminals in a very simple form, for example, in the form of a list, or shows only the locations of the other mobile terminals that are set to have specific connections with the mobile terminal, service users may have difficulties in recognizing information on locations or statuses of the other mobile terminals.